


Aria

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie tekstu "Aria" autorstwa Dianann (ladyflowdi).</p><p>Opis za autorką:<br/>Severus uwielbia grać na swym ulubionym instrumencie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179647) by Dianann (ladyflowdi). 



Autor: Dianann   
Tytuł oryginału: Aria   
Beta: Kaczalka   
Zgoda: jak najbardziej obecna :)

# Aria

Nikt nie wiedział o tym, że Harry Potter uwielbiał śpiewać pod prysznicem.   
Jak na tego nieznośnego prawie-mugolaka przystało, gdy wprowadził się do skromnego mieszkania Severusa, zabrał ze sobą wszystko, co uważał w domu za niezbędne. Poczynając od jakże fascynujących mugolskich romansideł, poprzez aparat fotograficzny i otwieracze do puszek (jak, do ciężkiej cholery, wprawienie w ruch jakiegoś okrągłego ostrza mogło być aż tak męczące? toż to niedorzeczność) aż do Severusowego faworyta — łazienkowego radia.   
Potter zawsze słuchał brytyjskich stacji emitujących aktualną listę przebojów. Przeklęty „rock”, rodzaj muzyki, która Severusowi wydawała się absolutnie potworna, rozbrzmiewał w całej łazience. Ale tym razem, wyjątkowo, skłonny był ją docenić.   
Harry wciąż jeszcze miał skórę młodzieńczo gładką i odrobinę złotawą — bez żadnych skaz, oznak starzenia czy też guzków w dziwnych miejscach — lśniącą lekko od obmywającej ją wody z prysznica. Wywijał rytmicznie tym swoim ślicznym, smakowitym tyłeczkiem, a butelkę ulubionego szamponu o zapachu alpinii dzierżył w dłoni niczym mikrofon, do którego śpiewał najbardziej okropne słowa, jakie Severus dotąd słyszał. O ile w ogóle można to było nazwać słowami.   
Nikt też nie wiedział o tym, że Severus grał na wiolonczeli.   
Pracując przy kociołku lub przeglądając pocztę, wymyślał piosenki, ubierając się, nucił melodię, dolewając swym kotom wody i dosypując im jedzenia, podśpiewywał tekst, zaś wieczorem, gdy przygotowywał kolację, jego donośny śpiew rozchodził się po całej kuchni.   
Głos miał głęboki i męski, jednak nie trafiał poprawnie w ani jeden dźwięk.   
Chyba to właśnie przyciągało ich do siebie, trochę jak światło ćmy. Tuż przed którymś Bożym Narodzeniem ten przeklęty krętacz Dumbledore uparł się, by zorganizować chór, który śpiewałby kolędy ku uciesze uczniów młodszych roczników.   
Potter w zasadzie nie musiał nawet zbyt wiele ćwiczyć. Jego głos, choć wciąż młody i delikatny, wyciągał dźwięki, jakich Snape nigdy dotąd nie słyszał — mocne, wysokie, wprawiające w drżenie fundamenty Hogwartu i zdecydowanie zagłuszające wszystkich wokół. Głos Pottera miał w sobie coś zmysłowego, mrocznego i seksownego, a równocześnie uwodził słuchacza w sposób wyjątkowo łagodny i niewinny. Severus, gdy zetknął się z nim po raz pierwszy, był w takim szoku, że wyzwiska, jakimi po cichu obrzucał Dumbledore’a, zamarły mu w gardle.   
Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim Potter wkradł się do jego łóżka, a potem do serca.   
Severus odkrył, że uwielbia sprawiać, by Harry dla niego śpiewał. Czasem nisko i głęboko, czasem wysoko i przenikliwie, głośno lub cicho, a czasami na przemian. Jego ciało było instrumentem błagającym, by je nastroić i na nim zagrać — każdy jego fragment wydawał inny, wyjątkowy dźwięk. Severus szybko zorientował się, że Harry stał się dla niego nową wiolonczelą — potrafił zagrać Mozarta na jego skórze, wydobyć Beethovena pocałunkami, a przede wszystkim przywołać Bacha, pieszcząc jego męskość. A jeśli postarał się wystarczająco, tworzył arie, jakich jeszcze nikt nigdy nie skomponował.   
Czasami, w chwilach takich jak ta, gdy oszołomiony przyjemnością Harry oddychał ciężko, uśmiechając się jak skończony idiota, a woda z prysznica spływała po ich ciałach, Severus dochodził do wniosku, że dobrze jest dać Harry’emu od czasu do czasu powód do śpiewania.   
Zwłaszcza że było to znacznie przyjemniejsze dla ucha od jego wiolonczeli.


End file.
